Netherworld Hero chronicles
by Ethereal Trixster
Summary: NAruto Uzumaki defeated pain in a battle to the death and to change the resolve of one that sought the world in pain, now summoned to the netherworld he faces his biggest crisis yet how to survive the Netherworld academy. Will he want to return home as he battles with conflicting emotions with a demoness and the promise he made, what surprises await him here? NarutoxAsagi plus more
1. Read the fine Print

**Netherworld Hero Chronicles**

**Author's note: Okay A Naruto/Disgaea crossover should be no problem since I made Narupony, but It's probably not going to be as easy I imagine. I'm not bothering with description in the first part since teh costumes will change eventually of course.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Disgaea or any references to Makai Kingdom its owned by Nippon Ichhi Software, and Masashi Kishimoto is the creator of Naruto, while I'm the creator of nothing.**

Normal Talk: "Sup peeps"

**Techniques: "Rasengan"**

_Thinking: "Hot damn I'm Alive!"_

**Chapter one:Read the fine print!**

Outside of Konoha

**"Gedo Rinne Tensei No Jutsu!"** The words echoed the hiding spot as two sets stared on at Nagato Uzamaki, his ripple-patterned eyes settled on the company with him, he mouthed a small thank you to his closest friend Konan as he began channeling chakra.

"Nagato you can't..." The skeleton of a man silenced his long-time friend with just a stare, he was the one that brought Konan down this path, and yet here she was protecting him like she did all those years ago.

"Konan that's enough, I have a new choice...A choice that I had given up on a long time ago...so I'll entrust this world's fate to the one that broke my cycle of hatred." His voice croaked out as he felt the chakra flowing through him.

"What? What's happening, someone tell me?" Naruto's voice echoed through the area, his eyes turned towards Konan pleading for her to say something to help clear the confusion.

Konan looked on hesitantly at the teenager as his eyes reflected the concern he had for his former enemy. "He who controls the Rinnegan is a master of all six pains' techniques. They say he is outside life and death. Nagato is the seventh pain, able to control life and death." Her tangelo eyes never met Naruto's cerulean orbs instead focusing on Nagato. _"If he uses it now with these chakra levels, he will no doubt die. Yet he still wants to follow this child, the person he swore to capture." _Her eyes drifted back to the blonde staring on at her trying to figure out everything he just said. _"Such a strange child, to have changed Nagato so completely, and only after one meeting."_

* * *

Konoha

The village of Konoha could only stare on at the large creäture that rose from the crater. It's eyes a rippling pattern similar to the guy that just destroyed their village. "What is that?" One chunin voiced the concerns of everyone around him as the creature's mouth began to slowly open. Each ninja braced themselves as several lights shot forward slamming into their deceased comrades. Each fallen soul fire rekindled as they regained conciousness looking on at teary eyed friends.

* * *

Naruto could only stare on as the blood dribbled from the corner of Nagato's mouth, his hair turning snow-white as he kept the jutsu going. "What's going on, Someone tell me." His eyes widened as the small slug told him everything that happened the villagers returning to life. "Then you mean...!"

The pain echoed through his receivers, as each portion of chakra burned through his body, Nagato didn't care as long as he could make things right just this once, like his sensei said long ago. "There is still time to save those I killed when I came to Konoha. It's the least I can do." The vision was gone in his left eye as he felt the last soul breathe life, Nagato Uzumaki was going to die proudly today. "Naruto, war brings death...and wonds and pain to both sides. There is nothing harder than to accept the death of the ones you love and the one's you admire...so you believe that they could never die, even as everyone around tells you to move on. Your generation has yet to experience the pains of war... so you try to find meaning in death, but there's only pain and hatred that you don't know how to deal with, Dying like trash in the gutters for someone else to gain fame off the name you or one of your friends earned. The never-ending hatred of the guy that killed your loved ones in the middle of a battle when you could have done something if you were their, the ever lasting pain in your heart that is war Naruto." Nagato could feel the last flickers of life leaving him as he stared at Naruto. "Naruto, this is what you will face if you continue down this path you walk... It's funny now that I think about it. It's like someone set this all up, or maybe this is the real hand of Kami."

Naruto watched as the ripple patterned eyes closed and the paper construct finally dispersed in to the air. the ground began to glow with a harsh bright light enveloping the blonde. "Hey what's going on, I thought he changed." His voice full of panic as his body slowly disintegrated under the glowing ground. "Someone help me, anyone please." His cries rang out as Konan grabbed on too Naruto desperately trying to pull him free from the area only to be sucked up by the glowing light as both disappeared under the day lit sky.

* * *

15 minutes earlier before the battle at the Netherworld Evil Academy.

Two figures stood patiently in a very dark, and very cluttered room, one a large grey skinned man standing over what seemed to be a child. The older of the two figures attire consisted of a black petticoat and formal attire that becoming of a butler, his eyes covered by the thick bifocals as he looked on in silence, the rest of his face held pointed ears and nose as the occasional twitch of mouth upset his curved beard. The man's presence to groom the young mind next to him in the ways of life in the netherworld. "Geoffrey, are you sure I can trust this person, didn't you say she made reasonable demands for bringing the best demon hero here? I don't see how can we trust someone with such reasonable demands instead I would have made demands like a slaystation 4, shorter skirts for the school and more screen time, but if she wants to let four nobodies join evil academy then so be it. Muhahahaha!" Or perhaps the older man was there just to be his butler, ahh the netherworld a mystery in itself.

The younger boy just laughed as his coat flapped with each motion he made with his hands, only a thin string kept it from falling off his shoulders. His own pair of glasses gleamed in the non-existent light showing his red eyes as if the sun was shining in the very room. The boy's white hair covered his ears as the boisterous demon grinned at the three blue pyramids on the ground. "Master Mao, the preparations are complete and she has arrived lets leave the room to her." The older man grimaced as the room became colder as the door knob rattled, slowly opening as both unconsciously shivered. "Come young master we will leave her to her own devices." The older of the two grasped Mao as both disappeared into a pool of black.

"Cowards and here I thought they would have wanted to meet me. well time to get down to why they summoned me." The woman's fingers snapped as the pyramids color began to change to a ruby-red. "Much better let's see what Naruto Uzamaki has even when he's better than his best." Her eyes darted back and forth as she looked at the triangle made its eerie glow of white light filling the room as two thuds sounded through the woman's ears. "Oh Konan the fate that you will suffer is something I wish only on my worst of enemies." A sneer written across her face as another snap of her fingers a chair appearing in its wake as she sat down waiting for the chosen one to appear.

* * *

Naruto's head ached as he laid on the cold wooden floor, his eyes scanning for any sort of light. "What happened, where am I?" His voice echoed through the room as his eyes finally strained on a source of light, it was what seemed to bb a large tv the screen full of static as he began to push himself to a sitting position on the ground. "Well at least I'm alive." A cold voice echoed through the room his body tensed as he looked on at the vast darkness hoping the owner of this wasn't an enemy.

"Depends on how you look at things mister Uzumaki, I think you'll fit in this world just fine but others would disagree with me the first chance they get."

"Who are you?"

"Oh such a bold question but I guess introductions are in order since I brought you to this plane of the netherworld. My name is Pram "the Oracle" Seer. I have many other names the demoness with the red eyes, goddess of ice, master of divination and loli of the netheryear that ones strange since I didn't bother entering that year, but you may call me Oracle." The demoness's eyes watched as the ninja finally picked himself off the ground kunai drawn ready to pounce at any given notice.

"Show yourself then Pram."

She snickered at his straight forward plan he had concocted one of his more admirable traits if she could name off a few. "Aww, nothing beats a plan that involves brute force, especially since your here in the netherworld brute force and dealing death wherever you go." Her eyes already predicting his next pattern of attack as he charged foolishly into the darkness only for his feet to be frozen as he came to a sudden stop. "Brute force works on almost everything Uzumaki, everyone is susceptible to it but me, I see everything that will, has, and is happening." Her icy voice whispered in his ears as each breath she took near him the blonde's body shivered instinctively.

"Stop messing with me and show yourself."

"I'm not your enemy uzumaki, I'm here to help you and the blue haired woman who went into the portal as well."

"Yeah so what about Konan?"

"She's not here, so that must mean she was summoned somewhere else." Pram counted down in anticipation for the konoha ninja to finally realize what she had meant.

"Wait where is she then, tell or I'll..."

"You'll do nothing, because the moment you gather enough of whatever you call mana in your world to enter Sage mode and break free , you will have died seventeen times over." Her index finger traced the boys jaw line giggling in anticipation for his next outburst.

"Then tell me where she is, I'll beat whoever's ass tenfold if they think they can mess with my friend."

Pram's giddiness faded as that word came from his mouth it was something she had anticipated him to say, her eyes were meant to see the future indefinitely and yet here he was spouting about friends in the presence of a goddess. "You use that term rather often don't you Uzumaki, I mean would I call someone who nearly killed my allies and some of your own friends, my friend no I wouldn't."

"But you're not me it's easy to hate people for the deeds they've done, but my sensei taught me that if you are ever going to break the cycle of hatred then you need to forgive them." His eyes shined brightly in the vast darkness as the ice around his feet began to melt.

"You are an interesting one Uzumaki, but that's why I summoned you here. This netherworld needs a hero, and you are the right person for the job but before you do any of that you 'll insist on finding your friend, so I propose a deal for now if I tell you who to find and this person will help you find Konan, and then you'll help me with my little problem." Her eyes followed the boy's hands as fists clenched at his sides trying to think of some way to act out, before finally relenting and accepting his fate for now.

"Just tell me who she is before I change my mind."

"Oh that's easy her name is Asagi Asigiri."

Chapter End

* * *

Chapter Two preview

Naruto: So the chapter just ends like that?

Pram:Yep but never fear the author is somewhere around here, anyways you should prepare yourself for a kitchen rap battle.

Naruto:Yosh my lyrics will be so fresh that people will buy them without the zest.

Pram:No I'm serious your opponent is the linguist of all linguist.

Naruto:Nothing a rasengan can't handle, I mean what can you possibly rhyme with rasengan?

Pram:Hush it's time for the next chapter's title to appear

Next time on Netherworld Hero Chronicles: The gun-totting angel Asagi appears

Naruto:What happened to the rap battle?

**Author's note: ALittle short but I hope you enjoyed that chapter, and before you ask yes this will follow the disgaea three plot somewhat will I go on to do something completely different in retrospect yes, but it will lead up straight to the finale against you know who if you all have played the game if not wiki it because I'm not spoiling the obvious villian. Since your reading this much why not review and help an author out?**


	2. Asagi and the Angel

**Netherworld Hero Chronicles**

**Author's note so if your reading this you are either one of the few that started to read it voluntarily without reading my shameless plug or you checked it out because I did a shameless plug-in Narupony or some other website. Anyway this has been a long time coming just not enough time ever invested. Why pain's arc well if he did it any other time I belive he wouldn't have the experience to live life in a place that is hell. **

**Cybirddude:Never said it was a harem its possible it might be Naruto, Asagi and someone else, other pairing are as follows Oc/? Konan/? Mao/Raspberryl, and the Almaz/Sapphire. Any others would be for crack and fun but until then enjoy the story.**

**ddcj1990:Thanks a little short in my opinion.**

**MAximumDrive:thanks kiddo the preview is a well-known thing with Disgaea, as it is ridiculous it's what makes the game pretty awesome. Still expect more gold from me as I make the one and only badass gunslinger appear.**

**death77:Thanks for that yes there aren't as many as I hoped to be, and I'm a big fan of the series.**

**Disclaimer:NIppon Ichi Software owns all things related to Disgaea and Makai kingdom, Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto that being said those hours I put into those Disgaea games are**

**Chapter Two: The gun-totting Angel Asagi or will you be my vassal?**

"Who is Asagi Asagiri?"

"She's the key to returning home or your destiny, but I guess that's ultimately up to you."

"What about Konan?"

"Oh her, yeah if you find Asagi she'd be able to find her as well."

"How can you be so sure?"

"The one that has your "friend" is looking for her."

"So I just let someone get captured to rescue my friend no thanks."

"I never said let her get captured, but that is a possibility."

The blonde growled as he felt the ice melt around his feet the icy chill slowly disappearing. "Why can't you do this Pram, if you can see the future then you could this whole problem in an instant." He shouted hoping to get some sort of response only to met with silence. "Answer me, you were all talkative before now just up and shut..." He felt her arms slam into him knocking Naruto to the ground, her bare foot placed solely on his chest preventing him from squirming.

"I'm not allowed to mess with other netherworlds, Uzumaki I'm an impartial watcher to everything that happens here, sure I can give people a nudge in the right direction and alter the course of the future but its ultimately up to one idiots decision to do what they believe in." He could feel his chest caving in as her foot pressed harder into it. "Do this small favor for me, and I'll repay you."

"I don't have a choice now do I?"

"Now you're starting to get it. Find Asagi and you'll find a friend,and then so on and so forth until you face down the boy that's at the center of all my and this netherworld's problems, Kill him and everything will return to normal and you are set free." The loli smiled as her foot lifted form the ground letting the blonde breathe normally again.

"Why him, what did he do to this netherworld?"

"Does it matter if you can go home and save your precious Sasuke?"

The blonde growled out as he pushed himself off the ground, the lights turning back on the mysterious girl no longer in the room. Cerulean eyes staring at the room covered in various books and action figures, the door remained open practically inviting him to leave the strange room. Her motives made him question what she had initially wanted from him, he was a shinobi through and through but to kill without a just reason could he actually do it. 'I'll know when I meet him, until then I'll do something else.' His gaze turned towards the open door again it was his only way out, he rolled the balls on the balls of his feet as he slowly walked forward kunai drawn for the unknown, the door slowly opening as a small group of demonic birds walked forward all eyes set on the knife wielding blonde.

"Is that master Mao's new Vassal dood?"

"He kinda looks a little dumb dood?"

"Well master Mao doesn't appreciate any smarter than him doo..."

It was simple the flick of a wrist as the kunai dug deep into the birds skull, the body falling to the ground as he grabbed the second by the throat. "Who's master Mao?" The third watched his life flash before his eyes as the blonde chucked his comrade at him, ending both of their lives. "What just happened, I just throw them and they blow up."

His eyes turned to the sound of steps echoing next to the room, the steps stopping as he stood in front of what seemed to be another foe. "Oh so this is my vassal, a little on the small side, but I guess it can't be helped, my name is Mao your master." The spectacled wearing demon watched the blond stare at him in confusion, the immediate pain of his fist crashing into the demons face sending him into the wall.

"Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki is nobodies property, got that kid?" His hands already beginning to create a rasengan as he walked forward, his patience already wore thin. "Why am I here, and why did you get that girl to summon me, tell me now." The chakra ball swirled as it began taking a red tint as he held the brat closer to it, his eyes flashing red briefly.

"I wanted a demon hero to work for me, she promised you would help kill my dad." The broken boy lied as he shivered at the closeness of the

"Why would I do that?"

"Because he's the overlord, who can possibly beat an overlord besides a hero."

"No, why do you want me to kill him?"

"It's personal."

The red ball of destruction disappeared as his eyes turned back to cerulean blue, deep in concentration as he watched the boy cower under his watchful gaze, reminding him of what he just felt not moments ago. "Mao was it, I'm sorry for that I just want to go home. I don't want to kill someone's dad, that bitch that summoned me here, wants someone dead as well. I'm not going to listen to her, but I need to know can you help me find Asagi Asagiri?"

* * *

Hinata Hyuga couldn't believe it she was killed in the battle against pain, that was something she had come to expect actually what unfolded afterwords was what she didn't want to believe. She awoke in a classroom, countless Konoha shinobi and civilians all sitting down looking at each other in confusion as some creäture hovered forward, its body hanging off the ground, skeletal wings shape bones protruding from its back, and bull skull covering its face. It boldly exclaiming the countless lives here would be returned momentarily as it swing its scythe haphazardly at the departed. The process of reincarnation as the bull thing put it was short, the shinobi began disappearing in mere seconds as his scythe spun in his hand, she was the last one left and then hell broke loose. This all was taken a girl just blew his head off with some contraption.

'This bitch just screwed any chance I had with Naruto.' Her eyes twitched as she looked on at the girl poking the body with her weapon. The long white overcoat dig anything but cling to her body as she holstered the strange mechanisms the long black L shaped things, the black tank-top clung tightly to the girl's frame showing off what little assets she had. Her pants wer all but legless showing off a slender form, her skin color was a few shader darker than her own as she smiled readjusting the two belts hanging loosely at her side. Her haired parted with two hair clips as the bangs led loosely to the left side of her face, and those black eyes looked on at her with such intensity that it seemed misplaced for someone her age, even if she looked the same age as herself.

"Yeah he's dead, now that will be ten million hel or any form of currency you have on you miss." Hinata blinked, then again and one more time for good measure was she being charged for services she didn't even want.

"I didn't want you to save me." Her voice echoed out in the empty classroom a deeper tone then she normally had.

"No thanks necessary, just give me my payment and I'll happily be on my way." The girl was an idiot as she felt her chest tighten, the look of curiosity gleamed in her alleged savior's eyes. "Oh my you must have a lot of mana if it's happening this fast." Hinata's body convulsed as the jacket seemed to grow tighter and tighter around her.

"What's happening to me?" Hinata shouted full of panic as she reached for her zipper feeling body feeling the pressure relieved, glancing back ar

"Your becoming a succubus if your udders are anything to go by."

"A succubus?" Her voice cried out as the pain grew more intense, her skeletal structure changing as the mysterious girl looked on, her hands fiddling with the gun holstered wondering what was going to happen.

"Ohh I never saw this." The pale eyes looked as the girls contraption pressed against her head, wondering if she was going to have her head blown off with the strange weapon.

"I have only one thing to say to you..." The hammer clicked as she pressed the gun against her head harder, tears travelling down the Hyuga heiress' eyes as she looked down on the ground, her breath becoming labored as the thoughts of her former life passed by her. "Will you be my vassa..."

"Not so fast, in the name of all delinquency we are here to stop your evil deeds." Pale eyes looked up as four figures stood in the empty classroom, tears dropping to the ground as she looked on at her four saviors. "Now back away from the succubus, or face us."

"I have a question for you then, are you four strong?" The pistol still pressed against the back of her head, as she looked at them all. "You better be strong because I don't want to face any weaklings." Hinata could hear the girl slowly pull away from her, her byakugan seemed a distant memory as she tried to activate only blurs of red and pink, she looked at her captor a menacing dark surrounded her body.

* * *

With Konan

The lava bubbled as Konan stood on the ground her robe in tatters, the shorts she wore clung to her frame, there wasn't any heat no nothing as she walked farther on the beaten path. She'd been here for about five minutes and still couldn't make heads or tails of her current location. Another slip of paper appeared and turned to ashes rendering her paper abilities useless. "Pretty fucking annoying right, yeah I thought the same when he did that too any water ninjitsu's I used." she watched as a figure walked across the lava it's orangish glow revealing her would be follower. "Been a long time hasn't it." This was a dream it had to be, there was no possible way this was happening now, him standing before her was just impossible. "Yo Konan get your nice little ass over here, and come with me someone wants to see you and I'm sure he'd kill me if you don't come with me." His cat-like blue eyes scanned over her body, his orange hair covered the left side of his face. His hands tightened across her jacket, his elongated canines grinned as he gave off a feral look.

"This has to be a dream, there is no way you are really here Yahiko."

"I am real."

"PROVE IT!"

"So you want something embarrassing or do you want me to say something about Nagato?" His blue eyes scanned her body as her hands slowly drifted together.

"Humor me and tell me both." I felt his grip only tightened on my shoulders, his head slammed into mine, my blood dripping down his face as he licked the ruby liquid as it passed by his mouth.

"You think this is some sort of joke don't you?"

"Just tell me something, I tried to save Uzumaki and all I get in return was

"Fine you want something personal you got it, I was your first that day before Hanzo destroyed us in that battle, and when I see Nagato I'm going to kill that bastard twice over rinnegan be damned, that fucker parades my body around like some jackass for his own goddamn agenda. Personally I was rooting for Naruto to take Nagato's life the damn fight, when he gave Nagato a second chance I wanted him to die, so I could find his smug ass and beat it until I felt that it was approriate." Yes there was no doubt this person standing before her was her departed friend Yahiko, but it surprised her this change in personality seemed so unlike him.

"Yahiko do you honestly think you could beat Nagato one on one now if he was alive?"

"When he was alive no, I'd lose but barely, now that he's a prinny anyone could beat him."

"A Prinny?"

"Sorry forgot you are new to this Netherworld stuff, anyways time is short so get on the lava and we will be on our way to his palace."

"I'm not going to kill myself by walking on lava."

"Your not going to get hurt, my boss wore nothing would harm you until he meets Uzumaki or you do something foolish."

"You've changed."

"I have and for the better in my opinion." The orange headed demon watched as she slowly walked on to the lake of lava, expecting the searing pain as her feet began to burn to a crisp only for it to be nothing but a cool sensation. "Told you now come on, I'm sure Sophie has already made preparations for your stay." His eyes turned to the vast lake of lava it would be miles, before they would finally see the palace and even then they would have to go through so many doors just to find his dumbass boss, and that required more work then necessary. I mean he didn't even walk here in the first place he got some wood golem to throw him about ten miles. "I'm too lazy to walk back so we'll take a short cut."

She watched as he approached her again the blood all but dried around her upper lip, his arms wrapping around her holding Konan close to his chest as a light enveloped them. "Don't breathe and don't struggle, you won't survive if you do." The words were as cold as ice to her as she stared into his chest the light disappeared as he pushed her away. "Welcome now if you turn around you'll see my boss."

Konan's body turned as she looked behind their sitting in some sort of throne was a boy who looked no older than eighteen gazing at her. His clothes were a sleeveless shirt with a flame emblazoned on his shirt. His pants were a normal pair of jeans littered with splotches of every color of the rainbow, and a lock around one of his belt loops. The teenagers feet were bare and covered with dirt. His hair a cyan blue as a few bangs hung lowly on his forehead drawing her attention to his eyes. She saw everything looking into those demonic red eyes the restrained power that was waiting to be released to char her body with the ease of swatting a fly. "Wh-who are y-you?" Her voice echoed through the room as his head turned away relieving any tension she felt.

"I am Aldo Seer, overlord of Liffir, the wandering overlord, and son of Pram 'The oracle'. You are Konan of Amekagure correct." She slowly nodded as his eyes glanced back at her, Konan's hands instinctivle going into handseals waiting for the opurtune moment to strike, even if this kid was stronger than anything she had ever seen one paper shuriken to the neck would end his life. "Yahiko, you can leave now I meet need use of the dimension gate later so stay by you post."

"Gotcha, Umm who's out retrieving those two?"

"The angel and Vincent."

"Ouch should have sent someone who isn't prone to bouts of violence instead of negotiating with the target."

"The angel should be the perfect person to convince him to join our cause, now leave I have much to discuss with this human." Yahiko sighed as he walked away resigning to his fate as a dimensional gate-keeper. "Blue hair, if you choose to attack me, Uzumaki will only find your severed head on a pike."

She froze how did he know she was sure to hide her right hand behind her back unless Yahiko tipped him off. "Isn't that a little extreme."

"So is attacking a demon that invited you to his territory."

"How did you know?"

"I surround myself with your types constantly if I can't see both of your hands then that most likely means you are going to attack, or did you think I was unaware of how your species works? Konan of Amekagure?"He watched her hands move forward going back to each of her side, each fingers flexing for the next move.

"What are you?"

"I'm a demon of course"

Konan blinked at his lack of hesitance to answering any of her questions, it seemed as though he didn't care what she learned in the slightest. "Why is Yahiko here, he's shouldn't be alive?"

"He's not alive that day you saw him perish that was real, he became a demon and why he's like that is the reason he works for me is that he owes me a debt he can't ever repay."

"What would that be?"

"I bartered with death for him to keep his body."

"Why did you do it?"

"I can see the potential in him as a demon."

"But he's human!"

"He was human when he's alive, but when you die things change vastly."

"Can you answer all my questions?"

"For a price yes."

"Name it."

"Become my vassal."

* * *

Author's note:Now booyah on this chapter, I would like thank all those that contributed to this chapter, anyways a few dead familiar faces in this story already expect more a bit more, my updates will be most likely once every two weeks compared to Narupony, unless I get on a roll and then you could expect consecutive chapters that week, That being said I think I left it off rather well, introducing a fresh batch of competence and hilarity as the three different stories will converge for the first part of my story.


End file.
